


So, does that make me Han Solo?

by soundingsea



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-08
Updated: 2005-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek shatters the tension, running a finger along Mulder's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, does that make me Han Solo?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 4x09, "Terma".

"Without my arm, I've become a dark Jedi," says Krycek, flicking an imaginary lightsaber.

Mulder smiles. "So, does that make me Han Solo?" He gently touches Krycek's face. "Alex, I hardly think a crazed Russian mob can stand in for Darth Vader."

Krycek shrugs off the caress and affects a raspy growl. "Luuuke... I ammm yourrr faaaather."

Awkward silence washes over them.

Krycek shatters the tension, running a finger along Mulder's lips. They speak in the way they do best, fingers and cock and tongue, caressing, sucking, licking.

And if Krycek has one hand to Mulder's two, it doesn't matter.


End file.
